B'Shuk
B'Shuk, also known as "Hammer", was a Whiphid male, living in the Toolan Tundras amongst Jan'Ju's Tribe. He later left the Tribe to pursue his dreams of becoming the largest Trading Company on Toola alongside his family, becoming the head of Shuk's Goods. __TOC__ Biography Early Life B'Shuk grew up in the Toolan Tundras, and was subject to frequent abuse from his father Yuk. Yuk would come home most days from his job as a Warrior, and beat B'Shuk's mother Maka, and often B'Shuk himself too. As a result, B'Shuk would cry himself to sleep most nights, causing him to work inefficiently at his job as an ice miner. Though he used a power-hammer for mining, an excellent tool and even better weapon, earning him a nickname amongst his co-workers "Hammer".After work B'Shuk would visit his uncle Luoric, a warrior who lived in the Toolan Mountains. Luoric was formerly a warrior, and he always behaved as such; B'Shuk went to him to learn how to fight, and to learn discipline. Luoric taught him how to wield his hammer as a weapon, and how a warrior should act. As a freeman and a defender to those who seek freedom. One day when B'Shuk was 14 he came home to his father beating his mother so hard that he blinded her in one eye, B'Shuk bashed Yuk with the hammer, causing Yuk's rib-cage to break starting a heart-attack which soon killed him. Aged 43, B'Shuk went on an expedition looking for medicines and herbs to cure his Mother's poor health, during this he ran into a hunter named Kena whom he soon feel in love with. However, the herbs he had found were too few and Maka peacefully passed away in her sleep. A few years later Kena and B'Shuk were married. They named their firstborn Shuksson to who B'Shuk always adored greatly and had plans to make his apprentice. Shortly after arrived Vinille, who Kena planned to train to become a skilled hunter. Roughly 10 years after these two children were sired came Nango, though his parents loved him dearly he was always the least favored child. In 37 BBY B'Shuk's family settlement was attacked by warriors from a hostile tribe and Kena was taken hostage, B'Shuk tracked her captors down, leaving Shuksson to guard his siblings. By the time he'd reached his wife it was too late, as she'd been sacrificed to the tribe's new chieftain. B'Shuk took down as many of the traitorous Whiphids as he could before being forced into a retreat by the overwhelming numbers. Soon the rest of the Jan'Ju Tribe united to avenge Kena's death, and saw her off a proper Whiphid funeral. After the devastation of his wife, his home and his history with his parents, B'Shuk no longer felt as if he belonged and took his family to live out in the Tundra. Starting Shuk's Goods In later years B'Shuk started a trading company named Shuk's Goods, B'Shuk being in charge of the ice retail, Vinille of the fur and tusk gathering, Shuksson worked the finance and Nango helped where needed. Since then the company has grown large and become one of the fiercest competitors of it's market. Tragedy A strange man known as Leif arrived on Toola one day, proposing a merger with Shuk's Goods. The financial state of Leif's shrimp company was too good of a company to accept, and Shuk quickly accepted. However during the deal the two newly proclaimed partners were ambushed by Ingolf To'Wan and two of his Cutis Messores. Whilst Leif was immediately knocked down, Shuk was able to dispatch the Cutis quickly. After Ingolf failed to convince Shuk that he was out to do good for Leif he attacked Ingolf, besting him and forcing him into retreat. After the battle Shuk saw fit to bring Leif back to his home to his three children - however to his disgust and shock he founded his three children dead, felled by lightsaber. It was a moment of grief that would stay with Shuk forever. A note was left by the table, from Ingolf confessing that it was he who murdered Shuk's children. After sending off Shuksson, Vinille and Nango properly with a funeral pyre Shuk and Leif set out to find Ingolf and claim revenge. Days later they found themselves on Tatooine searching for a tracker, outside their designated cantina sat an old friend of Leif's, one Endra Dr'aan without one of her arms. during their interaction triggered Shuk's first PTSD attack, causing him to lose his balance and nerve. Dr'aan agreed to help them find Ingolf, suggesting they go to Svenn To'Wan incase he'd be Ingolf's next target. Upon arrival on Prustija they were let into the purple fortress, in which Svenn agreed to help them in their campaign against Ingolf. However, the group were ambushed by the Forcewatcher, Oberius Tal, The Forcewatcher defeated the group and managed to escape from the palace with Svenn in tow. Removing their only lead to finding Ingolf. Death B'Shuk had spent weeks on end in Coruscant, the crumbling ruins of the city planet teeming with plaguelings. Starved and nearly dead B'Shuk found himself in a fight with two plaguelings, during which he was beaten, bludgeoned, stabbed and plagued. After a large battle on Coruscant a plagued B'Shuk finally found the strength to make his way out of his building to the battle scene. Due to his condition Darth Argus had felt sympathy for him, mercy killing him. Leaving only B'Shuk's husk and a journal strapped to his chest addressed, To Leif. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Whiphids Category:Non Force-User Category:Deceased